


Scrub a Dub Dub

by sunkelles



Series: Pjo Femslash Weeks [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Implied sexy times, PJO Femslash Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls in a tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrub a Dub Dub

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted fluffy bath times with these two and so I wrote it.

Reyna pushes a large expanse of bubbles out of her face and tries to settle back into her corner of the tub. The fluorescent lights give the bathroom in their shitty old apartment a sort of clinical glow that is thankfully remedied slightly by the window’s natural light. The bubblegum bubble bath creates a cutesy, perfumed typhoon around them in the lukewarm water of the tub.

“I can’t believe that I let you talk me into this,” Reyna says. Piper just grins from behind her mountain of bubbles. The bubbles have formed a coating over Piper’s beautiful, wet hair. Reyna wonders what they’ve done to her own, but then decides that she’d rather not know.

“Come off it, Rey,” she says with a hint of humor in her voice, “You’re having fun.” The water is a little bit warm and soothing on her skin, but Reyna won’t admit that aloud.

Instead she says, “Wallowing in our own filth isn’t fun.” Piper pulls a bright yellow plastic duck out from behind her.

“Mr. Ducky begs to differ,” she says in a sing-song tone. Reyna just rolls her eyes. Piper sighs, but drops the duck in the water. He floats about on top of the bubbles, and for a moment, Reyna finds herself wondering what function a rubber duck could serve. Moments later, he sinks deeply into the bubbles as if they were quicksand.

“Maybe we should have a little funeral,” she says, “he fought valiantly.” Piper grins, happy that Reyna is playing along, and gives their fallen comrade a mock-salute.

She grabs a tub of bright pink bubble bath off of the side of the ugly, faded, green tub and holds it in her hand.

“Would you care for more bubble bath?” she asks as she edges her head above the literal ocean of bubbles.

“What do you think?” Reyna responds as she tries to dig herself out from under the bubbles once again. The bubbles have filled far beyond the rim of the tub, and Reyna is honestly a bit worried they might fill and flood the entire apartment.

Piper edges over to her and looks right into Reyna’s face. Then, she places a dollop of bubbles onto Reyna’s nose. Reyna is glaring, her very powerful “I am not amused” glare, before she notices that Piper is putting bubbles on her own face as well.

“Wait,” Reyna says, a bit of realization, “are you-“

“Santa Claus?” Piper asks from behind her beard of bubbles. Then, without any warning, she puts on a serious face.

“Well, ho, ho, ho, ho, _ho,”_ Piper says, and on the last “ho”, she bursts out into laughter. Reyna follows. And suddenly, they’re splashing about in the water. Bubbles and water are flying everywhere and laughter is flowing from their lips. Before she knows it, Piper is in her lap, looking up into her eyes with a grin. Her girlfriend’s multi-colored eyes are twinkling with a sort of gleeful mischief that she often has. Reyna closes the gap and their lips meet in a chaste kiss.

Piper, of course, is loath to let the kiss stay chaste. She pushes against Reyna harder, her lips pressing against Reyna’s and her tongue demanding admittance into her mouth. Reyna lets out an undignified sound, a mewl really, and wraps her arms around Piper’s bare back. There’s something distinctly sexy about the warm water and soft bubbles against her skin as she kisses Piper.

“Maybe,” she thinks, while pushing harder into Piper’s kiss, “this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”


End file.
